1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clipless pedals, and more particularly, to a clipless pedal having the front clamp and the rear clamp allowed to be resiliently rotated for engaging and disengaging the shoe cleat, wherein the front clamp and the rear clamp are able to automatically swing together with the shoe cleat movement in order to maintain the shoe cleat engagement; moreover, the shoe cleat is efficiently engaged and disengaged with the clamps in various manners.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown by Taiwan patent I369321, a traditional clipless pedal for bicycle provides a rear clamp structure on the rear end of a pedal body, such that the rear end of a shoe cleat is clamped when the shoe cleat is engaged with the clipless pedal. Another traditional clipless pedal, shown by Taiwan patent M392140, has a pedal body having an upper and an lower surface, with a first connecting end and a second connecting end disposed on two sides of the pedal body, respectively, and the upper and lower surfaces are provided with a first clamping assembly and a second clamping assembly, respectively, which is characterized in that the both surfaces have the clamping structures, providing greater convenience of usage against the first traditional clipless pedal. However, the front retaining member is fixed, so the front end of the shoe cleat must be clamped first, with the rear retaining member is then resiliently rotated to open by use of the pedaling force, thus completing the clamping process upon the shoe cleat. As a result, the operation method is invariable, such that the user needs to practice repeatedly in order to master such a specific clamping method.
Further, when the shoe cleat is to be disengaged, the user needs to rotate the shoe and the shoe cleat thereon, whereby the rear clamp is pushed to open, so as to disengage the shoe cleat from the front and rear retaining members. However, with only the rear retaining member being allowed to rotatable move, during the foot circling movement of the user foot, a non-rotational backward force is possibly produced, causing the rear retaining member to be accidentally opened. Therefore, at least one spring having prestressed force is usually provided to such kind of clipless pedal for keeping the rear retaining member to be permanently clamping. User is allowed to increase the prestressed force in order to provide a larger force tolerance to the rear retaining member, so as to prevent the shoe cleat from being accidentally disengaged. Hence, user needs to cast a larger force to engage the shoe cleat between the front and rear retaining members, causing an operational difficult, and the rotating force for disengaging the shoe cleat shall be increased as well. As a result, user may not remove the shoe and the clipless pedal in time in emergency, such that a dangerous situation may thereby occurs.